


All I Want for Kiss-mas

by tofudoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is dumb, Attempt at Humor, But mostly fluff, Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), Christmas Fluff, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glimmer is a little shit, Light Angst, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofudoon/pseuds/tofudoon
Summary: Glimmer is sick of watching Catra and Adora dance around each other at every Christmas get-together. Sick of being stuck between their flirty banter. Sick of watching them cuddle up like an old married couple while complaining about being single.Obviously the next step is to buy a shit ton of mistletoe and hang them up in every corner of the palace.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	All I Want for Kiss-mas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally inspired by a Christmas catradora fanart I drew on my ig [ @tofudoon](https://www.instagram.com/tofu_doon/)
> 
> Anyways enjoy this sleep-deprivation induced attempt at Christmas fluff<3

"God, they’re so in love it’s _gross._ ”

Glimmer glared at the pair of lovebirds from her vantage point on top of the kitchen table, hoping that at least one of them would have the courtesy - or shame - to notice her disgust and move to a more private setting for their endeavors. 

Unfortunately for her, Adora was busy showing off her strength by _insisting_ that she single handedly move their tree from the attic to the first floor, and Catra - well, she was busy drooling over her girlfriend’s toned muscles that peeked out under the sleeves of her rolled-up sweater as she hauled the load over her ridiculously broad shoulders.

She watched them stumble and trip down the entire way, both obviously distracted by how the tiny width of the stairs squished them uncomfortably close together, because for _some_ odd reason they decided to walk side by side down the cramped stairwell.

Technically, they weren’t even “girlfriends,” which only further peeved Glimmer. 

Just because Adora was as observant as a brick and Catra lacked the guts to ask out the girl she had been crushing on for _three years now_ did not mean _she_ should be subjected to the sheer torture of watching the two dance around each other. 

“We’ve been dating for almost a year now, and I don’t think I’ve ever been that grossly infatuated with you.”

Her boyfriend finally looked up from the sugar cookies he had been so delicately icing, staring back at her with the face of a kicked puppy. “Wow babe, that hurt,” said Bow, clutching a hand over his chest, “and here I was thinking you loved me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Glimmer pressed a short kiss to the crown of his head, which had somehow gotten flecks of icing stuck to them. She began to tenderly pick them off from his curls. “You know what I mean. I’m just, so sick of them endlessly pining over each other when anyone with two working eyes can clearly see they’re basically an old married couple.”

“But they’re both too scared to admit it. Look, they’ve been friends for a really long time, they probably just don’t wanna ruin what they have.”

“That’s because they’re pussies.” She angrily nibbled on one of the freshly baked cookies. Bow had drawn little snowmen on each one, and she chewed off one’s carrot nose.

“Glimmer, you were so nervous that you threw up when you were asking me out.”

“That’s different, I had a cold that day. I was sick, not nervous,” Glimmer replied nonchalantly, although she could feel the telltale burn of a blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Fine, fine. I’m just saying, maybe you can stop stressing over their relationship so much? They’re mature adults, they can work it out naturally.”

A large crash sounded from the bottom of the stairwell, followed by a cackling laugh and a string of profanities that had Bow covering his ears with frosting-stained fingers. 

Either Santa Claus came three days too early, or Adora finally tripped because she was distracted by Catra’s arms brushing against hers.

“ _Or_ we could interfere,” Glimmer said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “and I have the perfect plan.”

\--

“ _This_ is your perfect plan?” Bow asked in disbelief. 

Glimmer huffed in annoyance. She was stressed enough already with preparing the supplies her plan required, she did _not_ need this attitude from her boyfriend. Or soon-to be ex-boyfriend, if he made another condescending comment. 

“Look, I don’t see you coming up with any ideas, tech boy,” Glimmer snapped back, focusing on threading the bundles of mistletoe above the door frame. One down, thirty one more to go. “Besides, this plan _is_ perfect. We’ll just have to trick them into walking through any one of the many, _many_ doorways inside the palace, and boom, they kiss and confess and finally fucking date. Now, are you gonna help me hang these up or not?”

Rolling his eyes, Bow plopped himself down by her side and began wordlessly tying a red bow around another cluster mistletoe. Two down, thirty more to go.

\--

“Hey Catra, Adora, come down and help me set the tables,” Glimmer called out from the kitchen. 

Just above the doorway hung her beautifully strung together mistletoe, topped with a delicate red bow. Soon her two best friends would step into the kitchen side by side, as always, and inevitably have to kiss because _Christmas Magic._

Also a refusal to follow her traditions under her roof would absolutely earn them a sparkly punch (and not the edible kind) to their face, so Glimmer confidently declared her plot foolproof.

Bow gave her a judgemental glare, which, to be fair, was well warranted because even Glimmer had the self-insight to acknowledge that what she was doing might be a _slight_ violation of privacy, but _goddammit_ she refused to spend another awkward Christmas dinner squashed between their pitiful attempts at flirting discreetly. 

Besides, however unbothered Bow pretended to be, his head snapped around to the kitchen door the moment he heard the pair of footsteps echo down the hallway. 

In her head, Glimmer counted down the time it would take for them to reach the bottom of the stairs, then the entry to the kitchen. 

Fifteen seconds, ten, seven-

A loud knock at the front door interrupted both her countdown and the couple dead in their tracks.

“It’s only five thirty.” Glimmer whined, “guests aren’t supposed to be arriving until at least six.”

Insisting that they be proper hosts and greet the _ill-mannered intruders_ , Bow pulled a grumbling Glimmer to the general direction of chatter, where they found Perfuma and Scorpia casually conversing with Catra and Adora.

Catra and Adora who were currently _supposed_ to be making out in the kitchen while she and Bow egged them on. 

But Glimmer was patient, and plastered an overly-bright smile on her face before greeting her friends. And - fine, maybe she found it a little difficult to hold onto her initial anger when Scorpia enfolded her into a tight embrace, or when Perfuma squealed over her and Bow’s matching Christmas sweaters. 

She had missed her friends, missed meeting up as a whole group, missed the sleepovers and the parties and the daily get-togethers that adulthood didn't permit. 

“Sorry we’re a little early to the party, but Scorpia just couldn’t wait to see you all, she’s been dressed up ready to go ever since three. It’s a miracle I convinced her to wait this long.”

Scorpia grinned sheepishly at her girlfriend’s transparency. “I brought some treats to make it up to you,” she said, holding up a pan of freshly baked brownies that had every last bit of Glimmer’s anger melting away. “Besides, we thought we could come and help you guys set up, if that’s okay with you.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Bow replied with an easy chuckle, “we’re almost ready as it is, but it’d be great if you could help set the table. The brownies smell incredible, by the way.”

“Thanks, I nearly burned down the whole forest baking it.”

As the group made their way to the kitchen, a sudden realization hit Glimmer. From the looks of it, Bow noticed the same issue, because when their eyes met she could feel the sheer panic radiating off his gaze. 

But the dice had already been thrown. At this point, all they could do was _pray_ that Perfuma would be too distracted by whatever adventure Adora was recounting to notice the plants staring her in the eye six feet ahead.

_Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please don’t notice._

“Oh sweet, is that a mistletoe?” Perfuma exclaimed, hands clasped together in excitement.

...Fuck.

“A mistle- what?” Catra scrunched her nose.

“A mistletoe, silly! If you stand under a mistletoe with someone else, you have to kiss whoever the other person is.”

And with that, she dragged a very flustered Scorpia by her arms under the door frame before planting a quick peck on her lips. Glimmer swore Scorpia turned a deeper shade than the red of her pincers.

Turning her back to her speechless girlfriend, Perfuma’s gaze quickly zeroed in on Glimmer. “Glimmer, you and Bow should go next!”

Honestly, Glimmer had half a mind to protest. The whole point of the mistletoes was to draw out a confession between Catra and Adora, not to encourage overt PDA from already established couples. 

But the excitement sparkling in her boyfriend’s eyes might have made her heart flutter, just a bit. So, instead, she tenderly held Bow’s cheeks in her palms before kissing him, a teensy bit longer than Perfuma’s but not so long as to sour the friendly atmosphere. A lingering aftertaste of the kiss left her dazed and she almost, _almost_ forgot about her ulterior motives. Almost.

“Pfft,” Catra smirked, “that’s the dumbest tradition I’ve ever heard of.”

Even as she teased, Glimmer caught her gaze flickering for the briefest second towards Adora. The act didn’t go unnoticed by the recipient, who stared back with just as much fire in her eyes. 

Glimmer almost felt like an voyeur intruding on a deeply intimate moment, which was stupid because they were simply making eyecontact for god’s sake. But the intense chemistry between them turned even the most mundane situations into something private, something so brimming with love that onlookers had no choice but to avert their eyes.

In the intensity of it all, Glimmer hoped.

For a moment, Glimmer forgot about how dense Adora was. For a moment, Glimmer thought that Catra would finally muster the courage to just kiss Adora’s soft lips like she had dreamed of doing. For a moment, Glimmer thought that her plan would succeed.

But then Adora opened her mouth and beat any trace of romantic tension into dust. 

“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad.” Adora wiggled her eyebrows in a comically suggestive manner, a dumb little grin on those pretty pink lips that should currently be on Catra’s.

“In your dreams, idiot.” Catra laughed and flipped her off before crossing the threshold alone.

There went her first (failed) attempt of coercing her bestfriends into dating. The thought of thirty one more opportunities helped Glimmer bite back from voicing her frustration, and she was considering plausible scenarios that could be used to trick the pair into walking through another rigged doorway, but then:

“Whoever put those up went all out,” Perfuma said with a laugh. “One’s usually enough for most homes” 

Catra squinted her eyes towards Glimmer, who tried desperately to maintain a poker face. “What do you mean?”

“Well, from what I can feel, there’s around thirty-two clusters all together. That’s nearly enough to place one over every doorway in this palace. But who on earth would ever need that many?”

Forget everything Glimmer previously said about friendship, friendship fucking sucked and her life was so much better when she had been a lonely little child.

“Yeah,” Catra replied, although her piercing glare never left Glimmer’s side.“I wonder who… ”

 _Shit_ , Catra was onto her.

\--

As expected, Catra had reasonably come to the conclusion that Glimmer was behind the insane amounts of mistletoe that now populated their halls. 

And dammit, Catra _prepared_.

She looked both ways before crossing any doorway, making sure the coast was clear of a particular blond jock that she so _clearly_ wanted to kiss. She stared daggers into Glimmer whenever they crossed paths, which was becoming less and less frequent. Catra had taken to holing herself in her room because “at least there she wouldn’t have to deal with those annoying weeds.” (Apparently, Bow had been lucky enough to avoid her detection). 

Catra’s precautions, while extending towards anyone, specifically became more extreme towards Adora. She refused to enter or leave a room at the same time as her, lingering back a couple of minutes so she could be absolutely certain that her crush was beyond her “kiss range.” 

If, for some reason, Adora happened to be near the door she wanted to cross through, she either jumped off to the side or shoved Adora away, often into the nearest surface which resulted in several unintended bruises and innumerable profanities. 

Thankfully, Catra never confronted her head-on about the mistletoes, which was good because Glimmer realized that she would have no sane excuse if questioned. 

She was so obsessed over Catra and Adora’s flirty, nearly there relationship status that she decided to butt in?(definitely, but she would never admit it) She was secretly a pervert and wanted to see two of her friends kiss?(not true) She wanted an excuse to make out with her boyfriend in front of her friends?(partly, but she would die before admitting it) 

For any normal person, the endless consequences might have killed off any motivations for this plan. But not for Glimmer. 

Getting caught by Catra definitely hindered her plans, but Glimmer was nothing if not stubborn. 

She’d need to step up her game if she was to succeed. Time to initiate Plan B.

\--

Catra and Adora were currently cuddled up on a singular loveseat in the living room. And by cuddled up, Glimmer meant that Catra was snuggled up on the arm of the couch and practically hanging off of Adora’s frame instead of, you know, sitting in the right half of the couch that was currently empty. 

Gross. Disgusting. Absolutely, one hundred percent couple worthy levels of affection. Glimmer might have gagged a little.

Every once in a while Adora would come across something amusing in her phone and poke at Catra to show her. Which was kind of pointless because Catra’s face was already peering over her shoulder, her book laying long forgotten in her lap. Sometimes Adora reached over to card her fingers through Catra’s head in a way that drew out little pleased purrs. In response, Catra flicked her tail to brush against Adora’s hands in soft, rhythmic motions that felt so natural and _right._ The whole scene was quiet, serene, domestic. 

A little _too_ domestic for Glimmer’s liking. She’d have to spice things up a bit.

Her hands tightened their hold on the spare mistletoes she grabbed from her room. If Catra and Adora refused to step under the plants willingly, Glimmer would have to dangle the holiday spirit over their unsuspecting heads.

She took a deep breath to mentally prep herself, and with a puff of pink smoke, Glimmer vanished from the kitchen and popped back into existence right on top of the couple. 

Now, for the tricky part. Even with her disorientation she needed to quickly pull herself upright and use her powers if she wanted to avoid crashing down and breaking the necks of her two best friends. 

Luckily, Glimmer managed to stop herself from falling just short of crash landing. She took a moment to readjust before pulling out the hand holding the mistletoe directly above their heads. Perfect. The scene was set, and Bow sat on the opposite couch watching everything unfold as a witness, albeit hesitant. 

“Hey, Catra, Adora,” she sing-songed from above.

Catra snapped her head up so quickly that a loud crack resounded. 

Before Adora could look up from her dumb little phone, before Bow could snap a picture of them finally kiss, before Glimmer could react accordingly and move a couple inches vertically, Catra leapt up from her seat, using Adora’s shoulderblades as a launching pad. 

The fiendish feline snatched the plants out of Glimmer's hands in a split second, then proceeded to shove the entire damn thing into her mouth.

“Ow Catra, what the fuck?” Adora hissed, clutching her abused shoulder.

“Yeah Catra, what the fuck?” Glimmer glared at Catra. Curse cats and their lightning reflexes. 

Catra swallowed (gross) before smiling smugly up at Glimmer. “Sorry babe, thought I saw a bug.” 

Adora looked skeptical, but shifted her attention to Glimmer currently floating angrily overhead. “Okay….What were you saying Glimmer?”

This time, Glimmer _did_ groan out loud, and for good reason too. Her schemes had been foiled a second time by the same villain, and the guilty brat had the nerve to stick out a mocking tongue. The tongue that would have been exploring Adora’s mouth right now _if that stupid cat hadn’t interfered_. 

Instead of a response, she chose to let go her powers and simply crash down onto the ungrateful pair, prompting a cacophony of yelps and complaints. Served them right for being so fucking adorable 24/7 and not doing anything about it.

Fine, if Catra wanted to play dirty, Glimmer would have no choice but to retaliate.

\--

“Glimmer, are you sure you’re not going too far with this?”

“What? Nah, it’ll be fine. Besides, we already came this far. Backing down now would mean admitting my defeat to Catra, and I never lose.”

Glimmer carefully tied a spare sprig of mistletoe together because a certain _somebody_ ate the other one. 

The situation was dire. She was running out of mistletoe, time, and patience. If she wanted to accomplish her mission as matchmaker by Christmas, she needed to take drastic measures. 

What she did _not_ need was a dubious boyfriend questioning her every move. 

“I mean, I thought the last attempt was bad enough, but all it did was force Catra to eat inedible plants and throw it up two hours later. Not to mention Adora’s strained shoulder.” 

“I didn’t force anyone to eat anything. Catra just decided to be extra bratty and fuck up every chance at her escaping the lonely clutches of the single life.”

“Maybe they’re content where they are right now?” Bow suggested. 

Why was he so hellbent on dissuading Glimmer anyways? Her ideas were all perfect and they would have worked seamlessly if there hadn’t been any unforeseen disruptions.

“Besides, it’s the holidays. You finally get some time off from your queenly duties. Don’t you have anything better to do than obsessing over someone else’s relationship?”

Glimmer looked up, ready to retaliate with a smartass comment but then she saw the look on his face: pouty, eyes wide and almost drooping, and a faint blush reddening the tips of his ears.

Oh.

_Oh._

Bow was _jealous._

Jealous that Catra and Adora were eating up so much of her free time when she could be cuddling up to him by the fireplace. Jealous that instead of kissing _him_ under the mistletoe, she was busy trying to score her two best friends a date. 

A sudden endearment overcame her at her boyfriend’s adorable antics, so much so that she wanted to squish him into her pocket and keep him there forever. But since that would be highly illegal, she settled for pressing a chaste kiss on his cheeks. 

“Here, I’ll just finish this up and we can head downtown, grab something to eat, and judge everyone else’s christmas decorations. Just the two of us.”

And the beaming smile that spread across Bow’s face shone brighter than any christmas lights in all of Brightmoon - no, in all of Etheria. 

\--

Catra stirred awake on the couch with a pounding headache. God, she felt like a rat died in her mouth. Curse her younger and more sober self for challenging Glimmer to a drinking game last night. That girl might be tiny but her alcohol tolerance was higher than the rest of them combined - probably because she was a tiny ball of spite and resolve. 

Normally, her willpower was one of the most admirable qualities about her, but lately it had been the sole cause of Catra’s misery.

To be truthful, Catra felt a little guilty each time she rejected Glimmer’s not-so-subtle hints. Afterall, her friend only had her best interests at heart, and it probably frustrated her friends to no end watching Catra _and_ Adora (it wasn’t _entirely_ her fault, Adora was partially guilty) struggle to accept their feelings. 

That, however, did not make the stupid mistletoes any less annoying. Fuck those green little shits. Fuck the holiday spirit. And you know what? Fuck Adora too, for being having a brick for brain. 

She scowled at the ones hanging above her own bedroom door. They were enchanted to stay, which she found out the hard way after wasting a good three hours experimenting with everything from her own claws to knives to matches. Those damn things wouldn’t even burn because of course Glimmer had taken the time to cast a fire-repellant charm over Every. Single. Mistletoe. 

All she could do was pray for Christmas to end without anymore awkward encounters with Adora, and if she had to eat another questionably edible object, she swore she was going to shove fifty hollies down Glimmer’s throat.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Who is it?” Catra asked even though she knew it was Adora in her dumb Christmas outfit standing behind the door. 

_Not_ because Catra had memorized the pattern of Adora’s footsteps or whatever (okay, maybe a little bit), but because in her intoxicated state she had, for some reason, agreed to Adora’s pleas of _let’s wear matching Christmas dresses and go last minute shopping because I’m single and lonely and everyone else is doing their cute couple activities tomorrow._

Catra would like to ask, whose fault was that exactly?

Who was to blame for Adora’s lack of a cute funny cat girlfriend? Who was the one who kept letting Catra’s advances fly over their hairpoof? Adora had no one to blame for her crisis but herself. 

“Catra, it’s me, your dearest friend, your sole single ally among the couples, your soulmate-”

“Alright alright I get it, close the door on your way in.”

Catra didn’t look up from her phone even when she heard Adora enter and shut the door with a dull thud, nor when she heard Adora’s soft steps pad towards the bed she was lying idly upon. She did, however, glance up with a scowl when a finger poked into her cheek. And-

_Holy shit._

“I came all the way here to be nice and pick you up, and you can’t even be bothered to let me in? I’m starting to think I should have third-wheeled Bow and Glimmer instead.”

And -- Catra knew she should respond, but how could she? How could she tear her eyes away from Adora, clad in a fluffy green cloak and a matching green dress that hugged her waist and exploded into a puff below the beltline, giving her a cupcake-esque silhouette. The rich viridescence of the fabric artfully contrasted her fair skin and golden hair, giving her a lively flush that haloed her entire frame. A myriad of strategically placed bows and hollies further accentuated the innocent, doll-like appearance. Under the faint ruby gleam of the christmas lights, Adora looked ethereal, like an angel sent from above to punish Catra for her sins (which Catra would gladly receive.)

Catra should’ve known. Catra should’ve prepared for the fact that Adora would walk into the room looking like a fucking doll, if the dress Adora had given _her_ to wear indicated anything. 

Their capes were matching, Catra realized with a blush, though hers was a bright cherry red against Adora’s pine needle green. She internally cursed her friend/crush for giving her the obviously more feminine of the two dresses; all the lacy frills adorning the edges of her dress itched at her exposed skin, but her discomfort dissipated at Adora’s compliment. 

“Wow Catra, you look nice. Like a sexy Mrs. Claus.” 

“What the hell Adora?” Catra flushed, but mentally made a note to revisit this outfit at the nearest opportunity. “But thanks. And, uhh, you too. You look pretty I guess.”

“Just pretty?” 

Adora peered down at her with those stupidly gorgeous blue eyes, and it took all of Catra’s strength to meet those eyes.

_No, you look beyond enchanting. I would follow you wherever you lead me._

But they’re not lovers, so instead Catra says “You know what, nevermind. You’re still as crusty as you are the other 364 days of the year.”

Adora laughed in response; she always looked the prettiest like this, guard lowered and face scrunched in delight, and a strange sort of pride flared up in Catra at having drawn out this side of her. 

A little too excited, because her tail subconsciously perked up and started swaying over their heads. Something foreign hanging from her tail caught their attention and they both glanced up at the same time. Catra’s jaw dropped in horror.

“Catra, a mistletoe wasn’t a part of the costume I gave you!” Adora giggled.

There, on the tip of her tail, lay the most violently extravagant bow she had ever had the misfortune of seeing. It sparkled innocently, as though trying to distract from the monstrosity attached to it. She’d seen the fuckers so often that they would probably pop up in her nightmares.

The disgusting, vile leaves, the clusters of white berries that stared down at her, mocking overhead as though it knew that Catra was finally trapped in the one situation that she so desperately avoided for the past few days. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

“I’m sorry, it was Glimmer, she must’ve snuck into my room and cursed this onto my tail while I was sleeping. Here, let me just get it off," Catra apologized profusely.

The silence from Adora following the initial fit of laughter was deafening. Definitely cry. 

_She probably thinks I tied this to myself just so I could kiss her, like some fucking creep. She’s going to walk out the door right now and never look me in the eye again._

Catra bit her lips in an effort to bite back the tears that threatened to spill. In the quiet, she could hear the sound of her own heart cleaving into two, right along a mistletoe-shaped crack. But no matter how furiously she tugged on her tail, neither the plant nor the bow budged. 

“God, why won’t this come off,” Catra half joked, half sobbed into the ruined atmosphere.

“Wait.” 

Adora pulled her hands into a soft grasp away from her tail. “It looks good on you.”

At that, Catra blushed and tried to free her arms so she _could remove the damn mistletoe from her tail she was_ so _going to kill Glimmer,_ but Adora held them steadily between their bodies. 

Despite her embarrassment Catra couldn't help but notice their intertwined fingers. The warmth that emulated from Adora’s spread into her own, and she briefly thought that she never wanted to let go of those hands in her life. 

“Adora….” 

Catra finally met Adora in the eyes after what felt like a lifetime. They shone with mirth, concern, and another familiar emotion that she could not name - the same fond gaze she saw reflected in her own eyes in every picture she took with Adora, the same soft smile that appeared whenever Adora cracked a hilariously bad joke - although she hoped that it might start with the letter ‘L.’ 

This hope begot idealism, and the idealism inspired courage, and her courage brought the words she had long shoved down her throat up to the tip of her tongue. All she had to do was open her mouth. 

“Can I kiss you?”

And then everything faded away the moment Adora met her in the middle. 

She felt nothing except the soft, supple lips clumsily press and nip against hers, smelled nothing but the faint aroma of Adora’s peach-scented shampoo, heard nothing but their short gasps for air when they pulled apart only to be drawn into each other like opposite ends of a magnet.

The first of the pair to detach themselves from the mess of their tangled limbs and breaths was Adora. Whining at the sudden cold, Catra tried to chase the warmth and missed, planting a sloppy kiss to the corner of her chin instead. 

Adora laughed again, this time hushed and breathless. With her forehead leaning flush against Catra, she whispered, “Merry Christmas Catra. Looks like you won’t be spending another lonely Christmas this year.”

“Merry Christmas,” Catra whispered back.

 _You won’t ever have to spend another lonely Christmas ever again,_ she promised internally. One day, she would promise this to Adora aloud. 

One day, but in the moment she leaned into Adora’s touch and enjoyed the warmth, just a little longer. 

\--

“So every single mistletoe under this roof, even the one Catra _ate_ , was part of Glimmer’s grand scheme to hook me up with Catra?”

“Hey, it wasn’t all me,” Glimmer complained. “Bow was an accomplice!”

Bow jumped up from his seat, unable to silently take the offense. “You practically dragged me into it, don’t you _dare_ try to pin this on me.”

“Honestly, I don’t know whether I should thank you guys profusely or murder you both in your sleep,” Catra said, perched on top of her girlfriends thighs. 

“The former, definitely the former,” Glimmer begged. “Pretty please? Let’s be real, you guys would’ve continued the way you were for years if I hadn’t stepped in.”

Adora gave a thoughtful hum, before saying, “We’re still thinking about it. But in the meantime,” she paused, turning to her girlfriend.

“”You can start by getting us both something to drink. Adora wants a strawberry smoothie and I’m craving a caramel macchiato, both iced, regular sugar,” Catra finished off.

“You know what. I regret this. Them dating is a thousand times worse than them flirting.”

“I told you you’d regret your stupid plan,” Bow grumbled as he grabbed his wallet and keys off the kitchen counter. “C’mon Glimmer. We’ll be back in ten.”

Before dragging her leaden feet out the door, Glimmer caught one last glimpse of the couple.

Catra’s head was buried in the crook of Adora’s neck, who was tenderly stroking the fur on her girlfriend’s ear. The two were whispering something that she couldn’t hear from this distance, but the words lit up Adora’s face like a Christmas tree, and even though Catra’s back was turned to Glimmer, her shoulders shook from the force of her laughter. 

And if _that_ affectionate, tooth-rotting scene didn’t prove the success of her Mistletoe Mission™, then the following kiss they shared certainly did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> If you wanna see some more lesbian shera fanart, check my ig [ here](https://www.instagram.com/tofu_doon/)


End file.
